Naruto meets Harry Potter
by madarafreak
Summary: Team 7 und Iruka werden nach Hogwarts geschickt, um Harry Potter und den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen. Was sie dort erleben erfahrt ihr hier
1. Der Anfang

Naruto meets Harry Potter

Chapter 1:

Der Anfang

Normal

_In Japanisch_

Tsunade saß vor ihrem Schreibtisch, vor ihr stand 1 seltsame Person. Sie unterhielt sich mit ihnen.

„Dumbledore möchte also ein paar Shinobis, um auf eine Person und einen Stein aufzupassen?", fasste die Hokage skeptisch, in Englisch, zusammen. Sie kannte diesen Dumbledore von ihrem Sensei und Vorgänger Hiruzen Sarutobi. Von diesem hatte sie auch Englisch gelernt.

„Das ist richtig. Einer von den Ninjas würde dann der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden. Wir bezahlen sie auch", sagte eine ältere Dame mit dem Namen Minerva McGonnagal. Tsunade nickte.

„Gut, Sie werden ein Team bekommen",meinte diese zustimmend,: „Sie können sie morgen Mittag abholen" Die Person bedankte sich und verabschiedete sich. Mit einem Leisen Plopp verschwand sie.

„_Shizune_!", rief die Blonde ihre Schülerin. Diese kam sofort_. _„_Was gibt`s Tsunade-sama_?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige. „_Hol sofort Team 7 und Iruka. Sie kriegen eine neue Mission_", antwortete Die Hokage.

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten standen alle, außer Kakashi, vor Tsunade.

„_Man wo bleibt denn schon wieder Kakashi-Sensei, dattebayo_", sagte Naruto. Kurz darauf kam Kakashi. „_Sie sind zu spät_!", riefen Naruto und Sakura gleichzeitig. „_Entschuldigung, aber ich habe mich auf dem Weg des Lebens verlaufen_", antwortete der Grauhaarige gelassen.

Die beiden wollten gerade antworten als Sasuke sagte: „_Shizune sagte wir kriegen eine Mission, stimmt das Tsunade-sama_?" „_Ja, dass stimmt. Es ist eine Mission der Stufe S. Ein alter Freund vom 3. Hokage hat mich darum gebeten. Ihr sollt ein Jahr lang auf einen Jungen und auf einen besonderen Stein aufpassen_.", fing Tsunade an, doch sie wurde von Sakura unterbrochen. „_Was! Eine ein Jahres Mission!_", meinte diese überrascht. Die Blonde nickte und erzählte weiter: „_Genau. Ihr drei werdet euch als Austauschschüler, aus Japan, ausgeben. Und Iruka wird dort Lehrer sein_"

„_Was für eine Schule ist das_?", fragte Iruka. Kakashi schaute zu dem Braunhaarigen. „ _Die Schule heißt Hogwarts, und ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_", antwortete die Hokage.

„_Was! Ich dachte Magie gibt`s nur in Märchen_", sagte die Pinkhaarige. „_Das ist total cool, dattebayo!_", meinte der Uzumaki enthusiastisch.

„_Es gibt Magie, Sakura. Glaub mir_.", meinte Tsuande. „_Wir haben keine Magie, wie sollen wir uns dann dort als Austauschschüler ausgeben?_", fragte dir Haruno nach.

„_Dumbledore, der Direktor, wird den Schülern sagen, dass ihr eine andere Art von Magie habt_",antwortete die Gefragte.

„_Wer ist die Person, die wir beschützen sollen?_", fragte Kakashi und beteiligte sich damit das erste mal im Gespräch.

Tsunade erzählte ihnen die Geschichte über Harry Potter. „_Der arme Junge_", sagte Iruka traurig, als die Hokage endete. „_Es gibt nur noch ein Problem. Iruka, du kannst Englisch, oder?_", der angesprochene nickte,: „_Kakashi, Sasuke ihr könntet die Sprache mit eurem Sharingan, bis morgen lernen, oder_?" Auch diese nickten. „_Ich kann auch Englisch_", damit meldete sich Sakura. „_Gut. Und du Naruto?_", fragte Tsunade. „_Ähm... ich kann es ein bisschen_", meinte der Gefragte. Die Hokage fragte Sakura ob sie Naruto Englisch beibringen könnte. Diese nickte niedergeschlagen. „_Gut, dann wäre dass geklärt. Ihr werdet morgen Mittag von jemanden abgeholt. Packt alles ein was ihr braucht_.", sagte Tsuande. Danach war sie Sasuke und Kakashi ein Englisch Lehrbuch zu. Die beiden nickten. Die 5 Ninjas verabschiedeten sich und gingen in ihr jeweiliges zuhause, um ihre Sachen zu Packen.

Bei Naruto (Aus Narutos Sicht):

Ich holte einen großen Koffer hervor und öffnete ihn. „_Die Mission wird bestimmt lustig_", dachte ich aufgeregt. Ich tat ein paar Klamotten, ein Ersatz Stirnband, Waffen und ein paar andere Gegenstände in den Koffer. „_Vielleicht gibt es da ja kein Ramen_", mit diesen Worten warf ich noch ein paar Instand Ramen in meinen Koffer. Als ich mich in meinem Zimmer umsah fiel mir etwas in Auge, was ich fast vergessen hatte. Meine Schlafmütze. Diese stopfte ich auch noch zu den anderen Dingen. Nach einem 2. Blick, ob ich nicht doch noch etwas vergessen hatte, schloss ich den Koffer und wartete auf Sakura, da wir ausgemacht hatten, dass sie, wenn sie fertig mit Packen ist zu mir kommt, um mein Englisch zu verbessern.

Bei Sakura (Aus Sakuras Sicht):

Als ich zuhause war, erzählte ich meinen Eltern, dass ich auf eine 1 Jahres Mission musste. Die beiden sagten mir, dass sie mir versuchen werden zu schreiben, falls es möglich war. Danach ging ich nach oben, um meinen Koffer zu packen. Einerseits war ich froh mal ein Jahr weg von meinen Eltern zu sein, doch ich wusste, dass ich sie nach einer Zeit vermissen würde. Ich suchte mir ein paar Klamotten zusammen und packte sie ordentlich in den Koffer. Danach wanderten noch ein paar andere Wichtige Dinge, wie Waffen, in den Koffer. Danach schloss ich meinen Koffer, sagte meinen Eltern, wo ich hingehe und ging zu Naruto um ihm Englisch beizubringen.

Bei Sasuke (Aus Sasukes Sicht):

Ich wusste nicht, was ich von dieser Mission halten sollte. Einerseits nervte es mich Bodyguard für so einen Jungen zu spielen. Doch andererseits hörte sich eine Schule für Zaubere und Hexen sehr interessant an. Vielleicht könnte ich dort stärker werden und dadurch mich leichter an meinem Bruder rächen. Ich packte meine Klamotten und Waffen in einen Koffer. Als letztes wanderte ein Bild von meiner Familie in den Koffer, wo es auch bleiben wird. Niemand hatte das Recht darauf es zu sehen. Ich schloss den Koffer, holte das Englisch Lehrbuch hervor, aktivierte mein Sharingan und fing an die Sprache zu lernen.

Bei Iruka (Aus Irukas Sicht):

Ich packte meinen Koffer mit allen Sachen die ich brauchen könnte. Die ganze Sache hörte sich sehr interessant an. Ich freute mich schon darauf neue Dinge zu lernen und neue Schüler zu unterrichten. Jedoch werde ich meine jetzigen Schüler vermissen. Aber vor allem freute es mich mehr Zeit mit Kakashi verbringen zu können, denn ich war schon eine längere Zeit in Kakashi verliebt, jedoch wusste dieser nicht davon. Und so sollte es auch bleiben, denn ich wusste, dass er nicht auf Männer stand. Ok, Ich hatte keinen Beweis dafür, aber selbst wenn, wieso sollte er mich auch Mögen? Schnell dachte ich über etwas anderes, denn ich wollte mir solchen Gedanken nicht meine Vorfreude vermiesen. Ich packte noch ein Bild von meinen Eltern in den Koffer und schloss ihn danach. Ich überlegte, was ich wohl unterrichten sollte.

Bei Kakashi (Aus Kakashis Sicht):

Ich holte einen Koffer und öffnete meinen Schrank und holte ein paar Klamotten raus. Als ich ein paar Socken holen wollte spürte ich etwas, dass sich wie eine Brille anfühlte. Ich holte es heraus, dann erkannte ich es. Es war Obitos Brille. In mir kamen alte Erinnerungen von meinem Teampartner hoch. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich sie mitnehmen sollte, entschied mich dann dafür und packte sie in den Koffer. Zu der Brille gesellten sich dann noch ein Bild von meinem Vater und ein Bild von meinem alten Team. Um meine trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben, dachte ich darüber nach, dass Iruka ein ganzes Jahr lang in meiner Nähe war. Ich liebte Iruka, doch ich traute mich nicht es ihm zu sagen, vor Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden. Um nicht mehr darüber denken zu müssen entfernte ich mein Stirnband und zeigte das Saringan. Danach holte ich das Englisch Lehrbuch und fing an Englisch zu lernen.


	2. Auf nach Hogwarts!

Hier ist Kapitel 2:

Auf nach Hogwarts!

Normal

_Japanisch_

Am nächsten Tag warteten, mit Koffer, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura und, ein sehr müde aussehender, Naruto. „_Warum siehst du eigentlich so müde aus, Naruto_?", fragte Iruka den Blonden. „_Ich hab ja gestern mit Sakura-chan Englisch gelernt und als sie gegangen ist hab ich noch ein bisschen weiter gelernt_", antwortete der Uzumaki. „_Und wie lange war ein bisschen_?", fragte der Umino nach. Daraufhin sagte Naruto: „_Ähm... Naja, so ungefähr bis 2 Uhr Nachts_" Verlegen kratzte sich der Blondhaarige am Hinterkopf. „_Naruto_", fing der Braunhaarige, tadelnd, an: „_Du kannst doch nicht vor einer Mission bis 2 Uhr Nachts wach bleiben_"

„_Gomen_", murmelte der Angesprochene. Das angesprochene Thema wurde unterbrochen, durch ein „_Hallo_", von Kakashi. „_Sie sind ja mal pünktlich_!", sagte Sakura überrascht. „_Wieso denn so überrascht? Auch ich kann mal pünktlich sein_", meinte der Grauhaarige, mit einer dramatischen Geste.

Nach etwa 7 Minuten machte es „Plopp", und eine ältere Frau stand vor ihnen. „Ihr müsst die Ninjas sein", meinte sie gleich, ohne jegliche Begrüßung. „1. Wer sind Sie und 2. Ja, dass sind wir",sagte Sasuke schroff. „ Oh stimmt. Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Meine Name ist Minerva McGonnagal. Ich bin die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts", sagte sie.

Nun begrüßten sie alle den Neuankömmling. Minerva wendete sich zu den 3 Genins, warf ihnen Schulroben zu und sagte: „Da ihr als Erstklässler getarnt werdet, müsst ihr die Schulroben anziehen und mit dem Zug fahren, mit dem alle Schüler fahren"

„Und wir?", fragte Kakashi und deutete auf sich und Iruka. „Ich werde euch bis nach Hogwarts mitnehmen, dort werden wir alles weitere mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen", antwortete die Angesprochene sofort. Alle 5 Ninjas nickten.

„Wie kommen wir zum Zug oder so?", mischte sich Naruto ein. Minerva holte ein altes Kunai heraus. Währenddessen sagte sie: „Das ist ein Portschlüssel, damit reisen bei uns Minderjährige oder mehrere Personen auf einmal. Man muss nur, bevor der Portschlüssel aktiviert wird, den gewissen Gegenstand festhalten"

„Das ist ja total cool!", schrie der überraschungs-Ninja Nr. 1 schon fast. Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin sagte, dass die 5 sich an dem Kunai festhalten sollten. Diese machten das sofort. Naruto wollte schon etwas sagen, als er plötzlich einen Zug in der Bauchnabelgegend spürte.

Es drehte sich alles. Kurz bevor es Sakura schlecht wurde hörte es auf. Die 3 Genins landeten ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden, wobei Sasuke fast auf den Füßen gelandet wäre, doch er stolperte am Ende doch über seine Füße. Ihre Gepäckstücke lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Kakashi landete gut auf den Füßen, Iruka jedoch strauchelte leicht, blieb am Ende aber doch auf den Füßen stehen. McGonnagal landete geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf ihren Füßen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Sasuke. „Auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross. Ihr müsst, um zum Zug zu gelangen d durch die Absperrung von Gleis 9 und 10 gehen. Hier eure Zugfahrkarten", sie gab den 3 Genins die Zugfahrkarten, danach wendete sie sich zu den 2 Erwachsenen: „Wir werden gleich weiter reisen" Die 2 nickten, verabschiedeten sich kurz und fassten das Kunai wieder an. Sie verschwanden gleich wieder.

Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke standen auf, holten ihre Koffer und machten sich auf den Weg zur Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Als sie davor standen meinte Sakura: „_Sollen wir jetzt etwa durch eine Mauer rennen_?" „_Scheint so_", sagte Sasuke daraufhin. Naruto beachtete die beiden gar nicht, sondern rannte auf die Steinmauer zu. „_Naru.._", fing Sakura an, doch der Uzumaki war durch die Steinmauer verschwunden. „_Das ist doch nicht normal_", kommentierte sie dies. „_Wir reden hier ja auch von Zauberern_", redete Sasuke und rannte lässig auf die Absperrung zu und verschwand auch durch diese. Sakura nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fing an zu rennen. Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie kurz davor war auf die Mauer zu prallen. Gegen ihrer Erwartung prallte sie nicht gegen diese, sondern landete auf einem Bahnsteig.

Neben ihr standen Sasuke und Naruto. Sie schaute sich um. Vor ihr, auf dem Bahnsteig waren viele Erwachsene und Kinder. Auf den Schienen stand eine riesige rote Dampflokomotive. Die Pinkhaarige machte einen erstaunten Laut und fragte: „_Wo sind wir_?" Sasuke antwortete ihr, und zeigte auf ein Schild: „_Auf Gleis 9 ¾_ „

„_Kommt schon, lasst uns einsteigen_!", meinte ein hibbeliger Naruto und rannte zum Eingang des Zuges. Sasuke und Sakura konnten nur seufzten, bei dem Verhalten, was der Blondschopf an den Tag legte. Langsam folgten sie ihrem Teampartner. Gemeinsam suchten sie ein leeres Abteil. Nach etwa 10 Minuten fanden sie endlich eines. Die 3 hoben ihre Koffer mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch und setzten sich.

„_Was glaubt ihr wie dieser Harry Potter wohl ist_?", fing Sakura ein Gespräch an. „_Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, dass er Streiche liebt_!", meinte ein gewisser aufgeregter Blondschopf. Sasuke machte einen abfällige Laut und meinte: „_Hoffentlich nicht, sonst wird es wirklich schwierig ihn zu beschützen_" Sakura stimmte ihm, mit einem Nicken, zu.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Abteiltür. „Entschuldigung, aber ist hier noch ein Platz frei? Die restlichen Abteile sind alle besetzt", meinte ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Brille, schüchtern. „Natürlich", sagte Sakura freundlich. Währenddessen dachten die 3 das gleiche, und zwar: „Das ist Harry Potter"

„Wie lautet dein Name?", fragte Sasuke ihn, mit dem Ziel sicherzustellen, dass der Junge der ist, für den sie ihn hielten. „Harry Potter", meinte der gefragte zaghaft. „mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki", fing der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi an: „Das ist Sasuke Uchiha", er deutete auf den Schwarzhaarigen,: „und die Pinkhaarige heißt Sakura Haruno" Die Vorgestellte nickte Harry freundlich an.

Plötzlich wurden sie durch ein öffnen des Abteils unterbrochen. Ein rothaariger Junge stand vor ihnen. „Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte dieser die 4. Sakura nickte Der Rothaarige setzte sich neben die Pinkhaarige und stellte sich vor: „Ich bin Ron Weasley. Und ihr?" Die 3 Ninjas und Harry stellten sich vor.

Bei dem Namen Harry Potter Sagte Ron erstaunt: „Wow, dann hatte Fred ja doch recht, kann ich mal deine Narbe sehen? Ich meine falls es dich nicht stört" „Nein, kein Problem", er hob seine Haare hoch und entblößte eine Narbe, die aussah wie ein Blitz,: „Ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht einmal woher sie ist. Mein Onkel und meine Tante hatten mir erzähl sie sei von dem Autounfall, in dem meine Eltern starben. Aber gestern kam Hagrid und hat mir die Wahrheit erzählt und gesagt dass ich ein Zauberer bin"

„Heißt das, dass du bei Muggeln gelebt hast?", fragte der Weasley nach. „Muggeln?", fragte der Angesprochene verwirrt. „Nicht magische Menschen", erklärte Ron kurz. Harry nickte. Dann wendete er sich den 3 anderen zu: „Woher kommt ihr eigentlich? Ihr seht nicht aus wie Engländer"

„Aus Japan, wir sind Austauschschüler", beantwortete Sakura die Frage. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Hogwarts Austauschschüler hat. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich die ersten", damit grinste er sie an. „Was weist du eigentlich über Hogwarts?", fragte Naruto enthusiastisch.

Der Rothaarige erzählte etwas über die Häuser in Hogwarts und das seine Brüder ihm gesagt hatten, man müsse mit einem Troll ringen um eingeteilt zu werden, aber das sei wahrscheinlich mal wieder eine Lüge von den beiden gewesen.

„Wie viele Geschwister hast du eigentlich?", fragte Harry nachdem der Weasley geendet hatte. „6. 5 ältere Brüder, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George, und 1 jüngere Schwester namens Ginny", antwortete der Gefragte. „Sind die alle auf Hogwarts?", mischte sich Naruto ein. Ron antwortete sofort: „Nein. Bill und Charlie arbeiten schon. Percy, Fred und George sind noch auf Hogwarts und Ginny kommt nächstes Jahr" Die 5 unterhielten sich noch eine weile, bis mal wieder jemand die Abteiltür aufzog. Diesmal war es ein Mädchen, mit braunen buschigen Haaren. Ohne jegliche Begrüßung sagte sie: „Habt ihr eine Kröte gesehen? Neville hat seine Verloren und ich helfe ihm sie zu finden" Sakura antwortete: „Nein, wir haben keine gesehen, aber es ist nett, dass du ihm hilfst"

Das Mädchen ging wieder. Kurz darauf stellte die Pinkhaarige fest: „Sie scheint nett zu sein" Daraufhin meinte der Weasley: „Ich finde sie sieht aus wie eine Streberin" Naruto stimmte ihm zu.

Sie unterhielten sich noch über alles mögliche, bis sie ankamen.

Die 5 stiegen aus und sahen sich um. Überall waren Menschen. „Alle Erstklässler hier her!", schrie eine tiefe Stimme. Die 5 schauten sich an und folgten dann der Stimme. Was sie dort sahen, als sie ankamen ließ sie staunen. Vor ihnen stand ein riesiger Mensch. Dieser hatte lange braune buschige Haare und einen genauso buschigen Bart. „Hallo Hagrid", sagte Harry. „Du kennst ihn?", fragte Sasuke. „Ja, er war es, der mich abgeholt hatte", antwortete Harry auf die Frage. „Hallo Harry, wer sind den deine Freunde?", begrüßte er den Schwarzhaarigen Brillenträger. Dieser antwortete sofort: „Das Sind Ron", er zeigte auf den Weasley.

„Ein Weasley, nicht? Wie geht es Charlie? Immer noch in Rumänien bei den Drachen?", unterbrach der Halbriese. Der Angesprochene sagte daraufhin: „Yup, ihm geht es gut genauso wie den Drachen" „Und wer seid ihr?", fragte Hagrid weiter nach. „Das sind Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura", antwortete Harry für die 3 und zeigte, immer auf die Person, deren Namen er nannte. „Ihr seid die Austauschschüler, nich?", meinte er. Die 3 Ninjas nickten. „Na dann, sind alle da!", er sah sich um und redete dann weiter: „Immer 3 Leute in ein Boot" Damit machten sich alle Erstklässler zu den Boote, die am Rand eines riesigen Sees waren. Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura gingen in ein Boot, während Harry und Ron mit einem anderen Schwarzhaarigen in ein Boot gingen.

Als alle saßen fuhren die Boote los. „Das ist Hogwarts!", schrie Hagrid und deutete auf ein riesiges Schloss. „Wow", entfuhr es dem überraschungs-Ninja Nr. 1. Er beugte sich weit über Boot, verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er dachte da er gleich, das kalte Nass vom Wasser spüren würde, als ihm jemand an seinen Klamotten festhielt und wieder zurück ins Boot zog. Die Person stellte sich als Sasuke heraus. „_Arigato, Sasuke_", damit bedankte sich der Uzumaki bei dem Uchiha. „_Hey, wir sind gleich da!_", meinte die Pinkhaarige aufgeregt. Tatsächlich, vor ihnen stand das riesige Schloss, mit dem Namen Hogwarts. „_Nahe ist es ja noch beeindruckender_", kommentierte Naruto es.

Hagrid führte sie zum Eingang und dann vor eine riesige Tür. Aus einer Nebentür kam kurz darauf Minerva McGonnagal heraus und begrüßte die Schüler. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass sie hier kurz warten sollten, bis sie wieder kommt und dass sie danach in die Häuser eingeteilt werden. Danach verschwand sie wieder, durch die Tür, aus der sie gekommen war. 1 Minute später kam ein blonder Junge auf Harry zu und sagte: „Dann ist das Gerücht also wahr. Harry Potter ist auf Hogwarts", damit fing ein allgemeines Getuschel an,: „Du solltest aufpassen, mit wem du dich anfreundest", er schaute Ron und die 3 Ninjas abfällig an. „Ich bin übrigens Draco Malfoy", damit reichte er Harry seine Hand, als Freundschaftsangebot. Dieser schlug jedoch die Hand weg und sagte: „Ich entscheide selber mit wem ich befreundet bin!" Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch er wurde, von einer wieder kommenden McGonnagal aufgehalten.

„Kommt, ihr werdet jetzt in eure Häuser eingeteilt", sagte sie, öffnete die riesige Tür und ging hinein. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Harry und Ron staunten nicht schlecht als sie sahen, was die Tür verborgen hatte. Es war eine riesige Halle. Es standen 4 lange Tische im Raum, die alle in Richtung eines 5. Tisches standen, an dem anscheinend die Lehrer saßen. Die Decke sah aus wie der echte Himmel. Sie hörten ein Mädchen sagen, dass die Decke nicht wirklich der Himmel sei, sonder nur verzaubert worden ist. Als die Menge anhielt schauten sie nach vorne. Dort stand ein Stuhl, auf dem Stuhl lag ein alter Hut. Man sah einige Erstklässler zucken, als der Hut plötzlich anfing zu sprechen:

Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
>mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.<br>Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,  
>und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!<br>Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
>sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlapen!<br>Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid  
>und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.<br>Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
>wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.<br>Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,  
>denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.<br>In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,  
>man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit<br>keine Scheu.  
>Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,<br>dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die  
>Reise.<br>In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
>doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.<br>Nur los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,  
>habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut! (Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)<p>

Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura schauten sich an. „_Das ist echt schräg, dattebayo_", flüsterte Naruto den beiden zu. Diese nickten nur zustimmend.

Alle wurden aus ihren jeweiligen Gedanken gerissen, als McGonnagal anfing zu reden: „Ich rufe jetzt eure Namen, wenn es eurer ist kommt ihr vor, setzt euch auf den Stuhl und setzt den Hut auf.

„Das ist alles?", flüsterte Harry den anderen ungläubig zu. „Abbot Hannah", rief die ältere Dame. Ein dünnes, kleines Mädchen ging zum Stuhl und setzte den Hut auf. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte der Hut: „Hufflepuff" So ging es immer weiter. Als Draco Malfoy an der Reihe war flüsterte Ron: „Der Idiot kommt bestimmt nach Slytherin" Der Weasley hatte Recht. Draco kam nach Slytherin. Dann wurde kurz darauf Harrys Name gerufen. Er ging mit zitternden Knie vor. Nach ungefähr 1 Minute rief der Hut: „Gryffindor" Der Gryffindor Tisch johlte, klatschte und gröhlte, schließlich hatten sie HARRY POTTER. Ron kam, wie seine Brüder auch nach Gryffindor.

Als alle, bis auf die Ninjas eingeteilt wurden stand Dumbledore auf und sagte: „Wie ihr seht stehen hier 3 Schüler, diese sind Austauschschüler aus Japan, die 1 Jahr bei uns sein werden" Die Leute klatschten. „Aber bevor wir sie in ihre Häuser einteilen muss ich noch sagen, dass sie schon Magie gelernt haben und, dass ihre Magie anders ist. Sie brauchen keine Zauberstäbe, sonder müssen Handzeichen formen. Und nun,", er wandte sich zu den 3 Genins,: „Werdet ihr in eure Häuser eingeteilt.

Minerva begann:" Haruno Sakura" Die Pinkhaarige ging nach vorne.

Sakuras Sicht:

Ich ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf. Kurz nachdem ich ihn aufgesetzt hatte, hörte ich eine Stimme. „Du bist ein Ninja" „Ja das stimmt, aber das darf keiner wissen", meinte ich knapp. „Schön, schön, wo stecke ich dich nur hin?", meinte der Hut zu sich selbst. „du musst mich nach Gryffindor schicken, bitte", sagte ich höflich. Daraufhin fragte es mich: „Wieso denn das? Du würdest viel besser nach Hufflepuff passen" „Das geht nicht, ich bin nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Ich muss auf Harry Potter aufpassen, also schick mich bitte nach Gryffindor", meinte ich bestimmend. „Na gut", meinte er. „Gryffindor!", rief der Hut laut. Ich spürte, wie jemand den Hut von meinem Kopf zog. Danach stand ich auf und ging zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo Harry, Ron und das Mädchen, dass uns im Zug nach der Kröte gefragt hatte, schon saßen.

Sasukes Sicht:

„Uchiha Sasuke", hörte ich die Stimme von McGonnagal. Langsam ging ich nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf. Dann hörte ich schon die Stimme des Hutes: „Ah, schon wieder ein Ninja. Wo steck ich dich nur hin?" „Nach Gryffindor", keifte ich. „Hey, ruhig. Du würdest zwar besser nach Slytherin passen, aber wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Gryffindor!", den Schluss rief der Hut laut. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln setzte ich den Hut ab und ging zu dem Tisch, zu dem Sakura schon vor mir gegangen ist. Als ich mich neben sie setzte, hörte ich wie McGonnagal Narutos Namen rief. „Hoffentlich vergeigt er es nicht", dachte ich besorgt. Natürlich war ich nur wegen der Mission besorgt, und nicht wegen Naruto.

Narutos Sicht:

Ich hörte meinen Namen und ging total aufgeregt nach vorne und setzte mir den Hut auf. Dann hörte ich schon eine Stimme. Die Stimme des Hutes. Er sagte zu mir: „Schon wieder ein Ninja,was wird das eine Invasion" „Natürlich", meinte ich scherzend. Gleich darauf fragte ich ihn interessiert, in welches Haus er mich einteilen würde. Daraufhin meinte er: „Bei dir ist es einfach. Du musst gar nicht sagen, dass du auch nach Gryffindor musst, denn dahin hätte ich dich nämlich auch geschickt" „Das ist total cool, dattebayo!", meinte ich daraufhin. „Gryffindor!", rief der Hut.

Mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht nahm ich den Hut ab und ging zu Sasuke und Sakura.

Normale Sicht:

Als wir alle saßen meinte Ron: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr seid in Gryffindor" Der Blonde und Sakura lächelten freundlich. Sasuke hatte wie immer einen gefühllosen Blick. Kurz nachdem der Weasley den 3en gratuliert hatte stand Dumbledore noch einmal auf: „Bevor wir essen lasst mich noch etwas ankündigen. Es gibt dieses Jahr nicht nur 3 Schüler aus Japan, sondern auch noch 2 Lehrer. Iruka Umino wird euer neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden", er zeigte auf den stehenden Iruka: „Der 2 Lehrer ist Kakashi Hatake. Er wird euch in einem neuen Fach unterrichten, und zwar Waffenkunde" Überall war Getuschel zu hören. „Ruhe!", rief Dumbledore in den Saal. „Ihr werdet sie bitte mit Sensei ansprechen. Und nun lasst uns Essen", damit beendete der Direktor seine Ansprache. Die 3 Genins schaute hoch. Iruka winkte ihnen freundlich zu, als er sie sah.

Plötzlich tauchte auf den Tischen eine riesen menge von Essen auf. Naruto stürzte sich auf das neue Essen. Sakura probierte vorsichtig von ein paar Sachen. Sasuke schaute es mit einem angewiderten Blick an und suchte Obst. Er fand einen Obstkorb und fing an zu essen. „Was glaub ihr,wie die neuen Lehrer sind", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Sensei Umino sieht ziemlich nett aus, aber Sensei Hatake sieht ziemlich seltsam aus", meinte Harry. „Es heißt Umino-Sensei oder Iruka-Sensei", mischte sich das Mädchen, dass sie im Zug getroffen hatten ein. „Entschuldige, aber irgendwie habe ich deine Namen nicht mitgekriegt", meinte Ron daraufhin. „Hermine Granger", antwortete diese sofort. „Gut, Hermine, was hältst du davon wenn du dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerst", sagte der Rothaarige böse. Die Angesprochene drehte sich Beleidigt weg. „War das nötig, Ron", fing Sakura an: „Und außerdem hat sie recht. Wir sprechen ihn mir Iruka-Sensei an" Ron schwieg. Gleich darauf fragte Harry: „Ihr kennt sie?" „Ja natürlich, Iruka-Sensei war früher unser Lehrer und jetzt ist es Kakashi-Sensei", meinte Naruto auf die Frage. „Und, wie sind sie so?", fragte Ron, der sich wieder im Gespräch beteiligte.

„Beide sind auf ihre weise nett", beantwortete Sakura die Frage. Die 5 redeten noch ein bisschen über Iruka und Kakashi, bis das Essen verschwand und Dumbledore sagte, dass sie den Vertrauensschülern in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume folgen sollten.

Die 5 folgten Rons Bruder Percy, der der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor war, bis zu einem Bild, hoch in einem Turm. „Um hier durchzukommen braucht ihr ein Password also merkt es euch gut. Falls ihr es Vergessen solltet geht zu eurem Hauslehrer. Unserer ist Professor McGonnagal. Unser jetziges Password lautet: Fortuna Major", meinte Percy mit einer Lehrer Stimme. Er sagte dem Porträt das Passwort und führte sie in ihre Schlafräume. Mädchen schliefen im rechten Turm und die Jungen im linken. Die 5 waren so erschöpft, dass sie keine Lust hatten zu reden sondern gleich einschliefen, nachdem sie sich Bett fertig gemacht hatten und aufs Bett gefallen sind.

So, das war jetzt das 2. Kapitel

Ziemlich lang nicht? XD

Ich denke das nächste Kapi wird nicht wahrscheinlich nicht so lang

Ps.: Das Lied vom Sprechenden Hut hab ich ausm Internet, aber es dürfte stimmen wenn nicht sagt mir Bescheid.

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr was Iruka und Kakashi in der Zeit getan haben.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Hinterlasst ruhig ein Kommi, dass wird euch schon nicht umbringen, oder mich. Hoff ich jedenfalls XD


	3. 2 Neue Lehrer?

Hier ist Kapitel 3:

2 Neue Lehrer?

Iruka und Kakashi fassten das Kunai wieder an, nachdem sie sich von den 3 Genin verabschiedet hatten. Wie schon zuvor spürten sie ein ziehen in der Bauchnabelgegend. Nach wenigen Sekunden landeten die 2 Ninjas und die Hexe auf einer großen Wiese. Die 2 schauten sich um. Vor ihnen lag ein riesiger See und hinter ihnen stand ein riesiges Schloss. „Wo sind wir?", fragte Kakashi. „Das ist Hogwarts", damit beantwortete Minerva die Frage des Grauhaarigen. „Was sollen wir mit unseren Gepäckstücken tun?", fragte der Grauhaarige gleich drauf. „Lassen Sie sie hier. Die Koffer werden in ihre Zimmer gebracht", antwortete die Angesprochene sofort. Iruka schaute sich das Schloss an. „Wow, Das ist ja riesig", meinte dieser erstaunt. „Folgen sie mir. Wir gehen jetzt zum Direktor, Professor Dumbledore", sie überging das Kommentar des Braunhaarigen und ging los, in Richtung Hogwarts.

Die 2 Männer folgten der Frau über den Rasen, durch eine große Tür und einige Treppen hoch und runter, bis zu einem Gargoyle (lebendige Steinfigur). Iruka hatte versucht sich den Weg zu merken, doch nach dem halben Weg gab er auf. Es waren einfach zu viele Treppen und Gänge gewesen.

Seine Gedankengänge wurden durch eine Stimme unterbrochen: „Passwort?" Die Stimme gehörte dem Gargoyle. „Eigentlich sollte mich das jetzt nicht verwundern. Es sind schließlich Zauberer", dachte Iruka, als er erkannte wer gesprochen hatte. McGonnagall antwortete dem Stein: „Zitronenbonbon" Nachdem sie das Passwort gesagt hatte nickte der Gargoyle und sprang zur Seite. Dadurch wurde eine Tür offen gelegt. Währenddessen flüsterte Kakashi zu Iruka: „_Was ist den dass für ein seltsames Passwort_" „_Stimmt. Aber lass sie das ja nicht hören_", antwortete Iruka mahnend, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Die 2 folgten nach ihrem kleinen Wortwechsel der Hexe eine Wendeltreppe hoch. Als sie oben ankamen klopfte die Ältere an die Tür, vor der sie standen.

„Herein", hörten sie eine Stimme rufen. Die 3 gingen hinein. Sie wurden von einem Alten Mann mit langen grauen Haaren und einem langen grauen Bart.

Dieser begrüßte sie mit einem freundlichen: „Guten Tag, ich hoffe die Reise hierher hat ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet" Iruka verneinte dies. Währenddessen schaute Kakashi sich das Büro aufmerksam an. Es standen viele seltsame Sachen auf den Regalen und in den Schränken. Fast mit allen Gegenständen konnte er nichts anfangen. „Mr. Umino, Da Sie der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sind, sollten wir besprechen wie sie unterrichten werden. Da sie ja kein Zauberer sind und deshalb auch keine Magie haben, können die Schüler schon mal keine Zaubersprüche lernen", sagte Dumbledore zu dem Braunhaarigen. „Nennen Sie mich ruhig Iruka. Und Kakashi hier, dürfen sie sicher auch duzen", er drehte sich zu Kakashi, dieser nickte zustimmend: „Wegen dem Unterricht, ich denke ich könnte den Schülern ein paar Kampftechniken bei bringen", beendete der Umino. „Das hatte ich mir auch gedacht", stimmte der Direktor zu. „Und was ist mit mir?", mischte sich der Hatake in das Gespräch ein. „Ich dachte mir, das wir ein neues Fach, dieses Jahr, unterrichten lassen. Der Lehrer wirst du, Kakashi, dann sein", beantwortete der Ältere. Kakashi meinte daraufhin: „Und was würde ich unterrichten?" „Waffenkunde. Du bringst den Schülern den richtigen Umgang mit Waffen bei." „Das hört sich wirklich interessant an", meinte der Grauhaarige ehrlich.

„Minerva wird euch jetzt eure Räume zeigen, sodass ihr euren Unterricht vorbereiten könnt und euch einrichten könnt. Ich werde euch jemanden schicken,wenn alle Lehrer hier sind und wir die erste Lehrerkonferenz fürs Schuljahr machen", sagte Dumbledore. McGonnagall bedeutete den 2 Ninjas ihr zu folgen. Diese taten das natürlich gleich. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten kamen sie vor einer Tür an. „ Das ist ihr Raum Mr. Umino", damit öffnete die Hexe die Tür. „Wir sehen uns später „, meinte Kakashi. Minerva und er gingen weiter, während Iruka in sein Zimmer ging.

Nur 4 Türen weiter blieben sie wieder stehen. Sie öffnete die Tür, verabschiedete sich von Kakashi und ging wieder, den gleichen Weg, zurück. Er ging in den Raum

Bei Kakashi (Aus Kakashis Sicht):

Ich schaute mich gleich um, als ich den Raum betrat. Es war ein großer Raum, mit Türen. Auf der Rechten Seite von mir stand ein großes Regal. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Sofa. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein großer Schreibtisch. An der linken Wand stand ein kleines Regal neben der Tür. Ich ging zu dieser Tür und öffnete sie. Hinter dieser war ein Raum. In dem Raum stand ein großes Bett, ein Nachttisch neben diesem, ein Kleiderschrank und noch einen zusätzlichen Schrank. „_Das ist dann also das Schlafzimmer. Dann wird die andere Tür wohl zum Bad führen_", dachte ich, schloss die Tür und ging zur anderen und öffnete diese. Und tatsächlich, hinter der Tür war das Bad. In diesem stand eine Badewanne, eine Dusche, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Ich schloss die Tür wieder und ging zurück, um meine Klamotten den Kleiderschrank zu räumen. Als ich im Zimmer war,schaute ich mich nach meinem Koffer um. Hinter dem Bett fand ich ihn. Ich hob ihn hoch, legte ihn aufs Bett und räumte meine Klamotten , sorgfältig, in den Kleiderschrank. Meine Waffen landeten in den zusätzlichen Schrank. Die Bilder vom alten Team 7 und meinem Vater stellte ich auf den Nachttisch. Obitos Brille landete auch dort. Danach seufzte ich kurz. Als ich mit dem Einrichten fertig und zufrieden war, ging ich aus der Wohnung zu Iruka, um zu sehen wie weit dieser war. „_Wie ich ihn kenne wird er wahrscheinlich schon einen Lehrplan machen_", dachte ich noch, bevor ich die Tür, von meinem Kollegen, öffnete.

Bei Iruka (Aus Irukas Sicht):

Ich hörte Kakashi noch sagen, dass wir uns später sehen, bevor ich in die Wohnung ging. Der erste Raum war ein großes Wohnzimmer. Ich erkannte es als Wohnzimmer, da ein großes Sofa im Raum der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein großer Schreibtisch. An der rechten Seite stand ein großes Regal. An der linken ein kleines, neben einer Tür. Ich öffnete diese. Hinter dieser war das Schlafzimmer. In diesem stand ein Bett, ein Nachttisch daneben, ein Kleiderschrank und noch ein Schrank. Neben dem Bett sah ich noch meinen Koffer stehen. Ich ging wieder aus dem Zimmer und öffnete die 2. Tür. Diese verbarg das Badezimmer. In diesem war eine Dusche, eine Toilette, ein Waschbecken und eine Badewanne. „_Die Badewanne muss ich unbedingt mal ausprobieren_", dachte ich mit Vorfreude. Dann machte ich mich auf zu meinem Koffer, um meine Klamotten einzuräumen. Ich hob meinen Koffer aufs Bett, öffnete ihn, suchte die Klamotten heraus und tat diese ordentlich in den Kleiderschrank. Seine Waffen landeten in den zusätzlichen Schrank. Das Bild seiner Eltern stellte er auf den Nachttisch. Ein paar andere Gegenstande und Bücher, die er mitgebracht hatte kamen in das große Regal im Wohnzimmer. Danach setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch, holte ein paar Papiere, die ich auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte hervor. Ich suchte nach einem Stift, fand aber nur ein Tintenfass und eine Schreibfeder. „_Soll ich damit schreiben?_", murmelte ich zu mir selbst, nahm aber trotzdem die Feder, öffnete das Tintenfass, tauchte die Feder in dieses und fing an einen Lehrplan, in japanisch, zu schreiben. „_Was Kakashi jetzt wohl macht_?", dachte ich. Ich zuckte erschrocken auf, als es plötzlich klopfte. Ich ging zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Als die Tür offen war, sah ich wer vor mir stand. Es war Kakashi.

Normale Sicht:

„_Darf ich reinkommen_?", fragte der Hatake den Braunhaarigen. Dieser nickte und trat beiseite, um den Grauhaarigen reinzulassen. „_Bist du mit auspacken fertig_?", fragte der Hatake weiter. „_Ja, ich mache gerade einen Lehrplan_", beantwortete Iruka die Frage. „_Hab ich´s mir gedacht_", dachte Kakashi, als Iruka das sagte. „_Macht es dir was aus wenn ich ein bisschen hierbleibe, Iruka_?", fragte der Sensei von Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto. „_Nein, du kannst bleiben solange du willst. Setz` dich doch_", meinte der Angesprochene. Kakashi kam dem Angebot nach und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „_Stört es dich, wenn ich weiter mache_?", fragte diesmal Iruka. Darauf antwortete Kakashi: „Nein, mach nur weiter" Damit setzte sich der Umino wieder an dem Schreibtisch. „_Er sieht selbst von hinten gut aus_", dachte der Hatake. Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es schon das 2. Mal, an diesem Tag, an der Tür. „Das ist bestimmt die Person, die uns abholen soll", meinte der Umino und ging zu Tür. Als die Tür offen stand sahen Kakashi und Iruka, dass McGonnagall sie abholte.

„Ah, Mr Hatake, Sie sind auch hier. Dann können wir ja gleich los", damit wartete sie auf die 2 Ninjas und ging dann las, als die beiden bei ihr waren. Die 2 folgten ihr. Nach ein paar Minuten standen die 3 mal wieder vor einer Tür. McGonnagall öffnete die Tür und ließ die beiden Männer hinein. Diese taten das auch und wurden sogleich von Dumbledore begrüßt. Dieser zeigte ihnen ihren Platz. Iruka und Kakashi setzten sich. Sie saßen zwischen einem wirklich kleinen Mann und einer älteren, grauhaarigen Dame, deren Kleidung mit Erde beschmutzt war.

„Da wir nun alle da sind. Möchte ich euch sagen, dass es dieses Jahr ein paar Änderungen gibt. Aber zu erst möchte ich euch unsere neuen Lehrer vorstellen. Das ist Iruka Umino", er deutete auf den Braunhaarigen: „Und der andere heißt Kakashi Hatake",damit deutete er auf den Grauhaarigen. „Die beiden sind Ninjas, ich habe sie engagiert um Harry Potter und den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Aber, wie sollen Ninjas, die keine Zaubersprüche beherrschen, Harry Potter und den Stein der Weisen beschützen. Und vor allem nur 2 Leute", protestierte die Hexe, die neben den 2 Ninjas saß. „Aber,aber meine Liebe, seien sie unbesorgt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Ninjas perfekt für die Aufgabe sind. Und außerdem habe ich noch 3 weitere Ninjas engagiert", verteidigte der Direktor sich. „Und wo sind die?", fragte ein Schwarzhaariger Mann mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck. „Die 3 sind die Schüler von Kakashi und tarnen sich als Erstklässler", beantwortete der Dumbledore die Frage. „Was! Das sind noch Kinder!", meinte eine eine andere Lehrerin.

„Glauben Sie mir, Diese Kinder sind durchaus fähig für diese Aufgabe", verteidigte Iruka seine alten Schüler. „Ja, aber es sind doch Kinder, wie können sie jemanden Beschützen", meinte die gleiche Lehrerin. „Diese Kinder haben schon Leute getötet, die doppelt so groß und doppelt so stark wie sie waren. Also seien Sie unbesorgt", meinte Kakashi. Nach diesem Satz herrschte eine totenstille in dem Raum. „_Musstest du das sagen_!", flüsterte Iruka , Kakashi vorwurfsvoll zu. „Was! Das ist doch...", mehr konnte die Lehrerin neben Iruka nicht sagen. „Dumbledore, wie können sie solche... solche", mehr konnte eine andere Lehrerin nicht sagen, denn Dumbledore unterbrach sie: „Seid unbesorgt, das ist der Alltag von Ninjas. Ich versichere euch sie werden den Schülern nichts tun" Damit beruhigten sich die Lehrer wieder, doch bei den meisten blieben zweifel. „Ich denke, ich werde mit dem Vorstellen weiter machen", meinte der Direktor daraufhin: „Iruka, Kakashi, der Lehrer neben euch heißt Filius Flittwick", er deutete auf den kleinen Lehrer neben Kakashi. So ging es weiter,bis er alle vorgestellt hatte. „Und was werden die beiden unterrichten? Ich meine, es ist ja nur eine Stelle frei", fragte Rolanda Hooch. „Ah das bringt mich zu meinem nächsten Punkt. Iruka wird den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kriegen", als Dumbledore das gesagt hatte, wurde Iruka von Severus Snape mit einem tödlichem Blick angesehen. „_Hey Iruka, hast du den Blick gesehen? Der ist ziemlich verdächtig_",flüsterte Kakashi zu Iruka. Dieser antwortete: „_Ja ist auch nicht schwer zu übersehen_" Dumbledore redete unbeirrt weiter: „ Kakashi wird Lehrer für unser neues Fach, das wir nur dieses Jahr unterrichten, nämlich Waffenkunde. Dort sollen die Schüler den richtigen Umgang mit Waffen lernen." „Und warum trägt Mr. Hatake eine Maske und so ein Stirnband? Ich finde es schwer jemanden zu vertrauen bei dem ich nur ein viertel vom gesicht sehen kann!", meinte Sprout. „Das Stirnband kann ich kurz abnehmen, wenn sie wollen. Aber meine Maske bleibt dort, wo sie jetzt ist", sagte Kakashi daraufhin ein bisschen schroff. Sie nickten. Der Hatake zog das Stirnband hoch und entblößte sein Sharingan. „Er.. Er hat ja 2 verschiedene Augen", sagte Sprout geschockt. „Das Auge hat er einem anderen Ninja ausgerissen, oder?", sagte Snape mit bösem Blick. „Nein, das hab ich nicht. Ich habe mein Auge auf einer Mission verloren und ein Freund hat mit seins gegeben. Mehr möchte ich darüber nicht sagen", verteidigte der Grauhaarige sich. Iruka blickte mit einem sorgenvollem Blick auf Kakashi. Er war einer der wenigen jüngeren, die wussten woher Kakashi das Auge hatte, da er mit Obito befreundet gewesen war. Kakashi verdeckte das Sharingan wieder.

Die Lehrer redeten noch über einiges, bis sie sich kurz vor dem Fest verabschiedeten, um sich dafür vorzubereiten. Auch Kakashi und Iruka fanden nach kurzer Zeit wieder ihre Räume und zogen sich die Roben an, die sie von Dumbledore bekommen hatten. Danach machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, den sie am Ende der Lehrerkonferenz von McGonnagall erklärt bekamen. Als sie dort ankamen wurden sie von Professor Dumbledore empfangen.

„Bevor wir jetzt reingehen, möchte ich noch kurz etwas mit euch besprechen", sagte dieser. Die beiden nickten. „Ich werde den Schülern sagen, dass sie euch mit Sensei ansprechen sollen. Da ich denke, dass es einfacher für euch sein wird. Und wegen Hiruzen. Ist das Ok?", fragte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach. „Das ist gut. Danke", meinte Iruka höflich. Kakashi nickte nur zustimmend. Damit gingen die 3 in die Große Halle. „Wow", meinte Iruka, als sie in die Halle gingen. Danach setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze, die sie von Dumbledore gezeigt bekamen. Kurz darauf kamen die ersten Schüler herein gestürmt. Danach kamen die Erstklässler. „_Hoffentlich kriegt Naruto das hin_", flüsterte Iruka zu Kakashi. Daraufhin flüsterte Kakashi: „_Keine Sorge Iruka. Er wird das schon schaffen_" „_Hat er mich grad wirklich beruhigt?_", fragte Iruka sich selbst. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Dumbledore sprechen hörte. Iruka hörte der kleine Rede aufmerksam zu. Kakashi hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu. Danach wurden Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto eingeteilt. Als Naruto nach Gryffindor kam atmete Iruka erleichtert aus. „_Hab ich doch gesagt_", meinte Kakashi mit einem triumphierenden lächeln. Das konnte man natürlich nur annehmen, da er ja die Maske und das Stirnband trug.

Als Dumbledore Irukas Namen nannte, stand dieser leicht auf. Als Kakashi seinen Namen hörte hob er nur leicht seine Hand. Der Umino winkte den 3 Genins zu, als er sah das sie zu ihm hoch schauten.

Danach kam das Essen. Iruka probierte verschiedene Sachen, Kakashi jedoch suchte nach Obst. Er fand einen Obstkorb nahm sich diesen und fing an zu Essen. Als der Direktor sagte, dass die Schüler ins Bett sollten machten sich auch die 2 Ninjas auf den Weg in ihre Wohnungen. Vor Irukas Tür meinte Kakashi: „_Gute Nacht. Gehen wir morgen gemeinsam zum Frühstück?_" Iruka konnte nur nicken. Dann entfernte sich der Hatake, um in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Als Iruka sich Bett fertig machte dachte er über die neuen Schüler und seinen morgigen Unterricht. Und natürlich über Kakashi.

Das war das 3. Kapitel  
>Und, wie fandet ihr es? Ich weis nicht, hab irgendwie das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben. Hmmmm... Kein Plan. Sagt einfach wenn euch was auffällt oder so.<p>

Iruka hab ich jetzt einfach mal mit Obito befreundet sein lassen (Das nenne ich mal die macht eines Autors XD)

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr verfolgt die Geschichte weiterhin.

Im nächsten Kapitel ist der erste Unterrichtstag. Ob Kakashi wohl pünktlich ist? Wer weis, wer weis?


	4. Erster Unterricht

Hier ist Kapitel 4:

Erster Unterricht

_Japanisch_

Normal

Narutos Sicht:

„Guaahh", gähnte ich, als ich langsam meine Augen öffnete. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und blickte mich im Zimmer um. Ron schlief noch, doch wo waren Harry und Sasuke? Müde stand ich auf und streckte mich erstmal ausgiebig.

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir eine Tür öffnen und drehte mich um. Es war Harry, der gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam. „Morgen Harry", begrüßte ich ihn. „Morgen", antwortete er mir. Der schwarzhaarige ging zu seinem Koffer, um sich seine Bürste zu holen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, setzte er sich aufs Bett und fing an sich zu kämmen.

„Hey, sag mal weist du wo Sasuke ist?", fragte ich. „Er ist vorhin runter gegangen", hörte ich den Schwarzhaarigen sagen. Ich nickte und ging dann ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen. Vorher suchte ich mir noch Klamotten zusammen. Als ich wieder aus dem Bad kam, sah ich, dass Ron jetzt auch wach war.

Kurz begrüßte ich ihn und ging dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich Sasuke vermutete. Und tatsächlich, er saß in einem der großen, roten Sessel. Neben ihm auf 2 weiteren Sesseln saßen Sakura und Hermine. Die beiden unterhielten sich aufgeregt.

„Hey! Gut geschlafen?", fragte ich, die Begrüßung einfach übergehend. „Oh, hallo Naruto", wurde ich von Hermine begrüßt. Sakura sagte als Begrüßung nur meinen Namen und bei Sasuke beschränkte sich diese auf ein nicken.

Normale Sicht:

„Über was habt ihr euch unterhalten?", fragte Naruto die 2 Mädchen. „Das geht dich gar nichts an", meinte Sakura schroff. Beleidigt setzte sich der Blonde auf einen der leeren Sessel. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, in denen Naruto weiter, wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst, herum saß. Sakura und Hermine sich weiter unterhielten und Sasuke ausdruckslos in die Gegend starrte, kamen Harry und Ron die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach dem sie sich begrüßt hatten gingen sie alle gemeinsam zu Frühstück. Wobei Ron immer genug Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine, die er immer noch für eine Streberin hielt, brachte.

In der großen Halle saßen schon viele Schüler. Die 6 gingen zum Gryffindor Tisch und fingen an zu Frühstücken. Überall wurde geredet, auch die 6 waren dabei. Naruto blickte hoch zum Lehrertisch, um zu sehen ob seine 2 Senseis schon da waren. Doch auf deren Plätzen herrschte leere.

Nach einer viertel Stunde wurden sie, von Professor McGonnagal, unterbrochen, die ihnen ihre Stundenpläne reichte. Interessiert schauten sie ihn an.

„Hey, wie cool unsere ersten beiden Stunden sind Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!", meinte Ron. „Ja, und danach haben wir Verwandlung, auch eine Doppelstunde...", meinte Hermine, wurde aber von dem Weasley unterbrochen:" Hey unsere letzte Stunde ist Waffenkunde! Das bedeutet wir lernen die neuen Lehrer gleich an unserem 1. Schultag kennen!" „Ja, und Zaubertränke haben wir erst am Mittwoch", meinte Harry, der jetzt schon glaubte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, würde ihn nicht mögen, da er ihn gestern nach der Häuserverteilung böse angeblickt hatte, als er sich die Lehrer ansah.

„Wir sollten langsam los, wenn wir nicht zu spät zu unserer 1. Stunde kommen wollen", meinte Hermine. Naruto schaute sich in der Halle um, da er nicht glaubte, dass es schon so spät war.

Doch tatsächlich die Halle war schon fast leer. So machten sich auch die 6 auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Sie hatte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Hufflepuffs. Es waren schon fast alle Schüler anwesend.

Sie gingen in das Klassenzimmer. Hermine und Sakura setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch, in der ersten Reihe. Harry und Ron setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch, in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers. Sasuke und Naruto setzten sich ganz nach hinten. Alle Schüler warteten auf den Lehrer um den Unterricht an zu fangen. Dieser kam auch genau pünktlich.

Iruka stellte seine Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch, der vorne, im Raum, vor einer Tafel stand. Dann stellte er sich vor dem Schreibtisch und sagte: „Wie ihr wisst bin ich euer neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich denke ich stelle mich erst einmal vor. Mein Name ist Iruka Umino, aber ihr werdet mich bitte mit Iruka-Sensei anreden", ein Nicken ging durch die Runde: „Professor Dumbledore hat euch ja erzählt das meine Magie anders ist als eure"

„Und wie sollen wir dann Verteidigung lernen?", rief eine der Hufflepuffs.

„Dazu komme ich jetzt", meinte Iruka ruhig: „Ich werde euch zwar keine Zaubersprüche beibringen könne, aber ich zeige euch eine andere Art sich zu Verteidigen. Und zwar Körperliche Verteidigung" Nun trat allgemeines Gemurmel auf.

„Beruhigt euch! Ihr werdet aber auch Zaubersprüche lernen. Denn einmal in 2 Wochen wird ein Professor die Stunde übernehmen und euch Zaubersprüche beibringen. Wann diese Stunden sind sage ich euch vorher. Habt sonst bitte Trainings Sachen an, also Klamotten für Sport und nicht die Umhänge", erklärte der Umino. Alle Schüler nickten verstehend. „Die Sachen die ich euch zeigen werde, werden auf unserer Schule auch den 1. Erstklässlern beigebracht, also müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin sicher ihr werdet das alle hinkriegen",sagte der Braunhaarige, als er ein paar ängstliche oder nervöse Gesichter bemerkte. Nach ein paar Fragend, die von Iruka geklärt wurden, klingelte es auch schon.

Die Schüler gingen alle aus dem Klassenzimmer, bis auf Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Harry, Ron und Hermine, da Iruka die ersten 3 zu sich gerufen hatte.

„Wir werden vor der Tür auf euch warten", meinte Harry. Damit gingen Harry, Hermine und Ron auch aus dem Klassenzimmer. Währenddessen gingen die 3 Genins vor zu Iruka.

„_Und, wie habe ich mich geschlagen?_", fragte dieser gleich, nervös. „_Du warst klasse, Iruka-Sensei!_", meinte Naruto daraufhin gleich. Der Braunhaarige atmete erleichtert aus: „_Gut. Ihr solltet jetzt lieber zu eurer nächsten Stunde gehen_"

Die 3 nickten und gingen zu ihren 3 freunden, die auf sie warteten. „Was hat er den gewollt?", fragte Ron sofort, als die 3 Ninjas aus dem Klassenzimmer kamen. „Er wollte nur wissen, wie seine erste Stunde verlaufen war", antwortete Sakura. „Also ich fand es ziemlich informativ", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Wer hat dich denn gefragt?", meinte Ron grob.

Daraufhin schlug Sakura dem Weasley auf den Kopf und sagte: „Jetzt lass sie einmal in Ruhe!", sie wandte sich zu Hermine: „Hör nicht auf den Spinner" Mann konnte ein „Au, dass tat weh!", von dem Rothaarigen hören.

Naruto klopfte diesem aufmunternd auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ich weis wie du dich fühlst. Normalerweise schlägt sie mich immer"

„Du hast es auch jedes mal verdient", verteidigte die Pinkhaarige sich.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht immer so gemein, Sakura-chan",damit ging der Uzumaki dramatisch auf die Knie. „Hör auf hier so ein Theater zu machen, usuratonkachi. Außerdem sollten wir los", sagte Sasuke. Naruto stand, mit einem Grinsen, wieder auf.

Die 6 gingen zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. „Ich fand Iruka-Sensei ja nett", meinte Harry während sie liefen. Ron stimmte ihn zu. „Hab ich doch gesagt", meinte ein gewisser Blondschopf triumphierend.

Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, da sie im Verwandlungs- Klassenzimmer abkamen. Sie verteilten sich auf die noch freien Plätze, wie schon zuvor.

Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon die Lehrerin. Minerva McGonnagal. Sie stellte sich kurz vor und erklärte ihnen was Verwandlung eigentlich ist. So ging die erste Stunde der Doppelstunde vorbei. In der 2. sagte die strenge Lehrerin, dass sie ein Streichholz in eine Stecknadel verwandeln sollen. McGonnagal zeigte ihnen die Bewegung, die sie mit ihrem Zauberstab machen sollen. Hermine flüsterte zu Sakura: „Wie macht ihr das denn ohne Zauberstab?" Sakura dachte nach.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Geistesblitz. Ein Genjutsu! Sie formte die nötigen Fingerzeichen, um ein Genjutsu zu schaffen. „Wow", meinte die Braunhaarige, als Sakura das Genjutsu beendete.

Diese musste erst einmal durchatmen. Das Jutsu hatte eine Menge Chakra verbraucht.

Die 3 Ninjas waren froh, als die Stunde vorbei war.

Der restliche Unterrichtstag ging ereignislos von der Bühne, bis sie zu ihrer ersten Stunde Waffenkunde. Dieses hatten sie leider mit den Slytherins.

Schon von weitem sahen sie die blonden Haare Draco Malfoys. Harry seufzte. Er hatte diesen Kerl schon als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte gehasst. Die 6 stellten sich zu den restlichen Gryffindors und warteten.

Nachdem sie 5 Minuten gewartet hatten fragte Harry: „Wo bleibt den Kakashi-Sensei?" Die 3 Ninjas grinsten sich gegenseitig an. In Sasukes Fall war es eher ein belustigter Blick.

„Also das ist so,...", fing Sakura an zu erklären, doch sie wurde unsanft von Draco unterbrochen: „Mein Vater hatte recht, diese Schule geht wirklich vor die Hunde. Einen Lehrer anschaffen, der nicht einmal pünktlich ist"

„Hey, lass Kakashi-Sensei in Ruhe! Du hast doch keine Ahnung!", verteidigte Naruto seinen Lehrer, lautstark.

„Pah, was willst du?", meinte der Malfoy. Gerade in dem Moment, als Naruto etwas beleidigendes zu seinem Gegenüber sagen wollte, kam Kakashi.

„Sie sind zu spät!", meinten ein paar Schüler. „Ja, ähm, das war so...", er machte eine pause und kratzte sich an seinem Hinterkopf: „Mir ist eine schwarze Katze über den Weg gelaufen, deshalb musste ich einen Umweg nehmen"

„Das ist eine Lüge!", meinte Sakura laut. Naruto machte einen zustimmenden Laut, den Streit mit Malfoy schon wieder vergessen.

„Ihr enttäuscht mich! Soll das etwa heißen ihr glaubt mir nicht?", damit fasste sich der Grauhaarige, mit einer dramatischen Geste, an Herz.

Er öffnete die Tür zu Klassenzimmer und ging wortlos hinein. Die Schüler folgten ihm und setzten sich auf einen Platz, so auch unsere 6 Freunde.

„Ich bin Kakashi Hatake. Und ihr werdet mich Kakashi-Sensei nennen, ist das klar?", meinte er ernst und blickte alle Schüler mit seinem sichtbaren Auge, durchdringend, an. Allgemeines Kopf nicken bei den Gryffindors. Bei den Slytherins nickten nur wenige, die meisten reagierten gar nichts. Doch Kakashi redete unbeirrt weiter: „Ich werde euch in diesem Schuljahr verschiedene Waffen zeigen und euch beibringen, wie man mit diesen umgehen muss. Noch irgendwelche Fragen diesbezüglich?" Fragend schaute er in die Runde.

Malfoy hob seine Hand. „Ja, der blonde da", meinte Kakashi und zeigte auf Draco. „Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy", Kakashi nickte nur desinteressiert: „Und ich habe 2 Fragen. Was bringt es uns zu wissen mit Waffen um zu gehen? Und warum ist fast ihr ganzes Gesicht verdeckt?"

„Zu der ersten Frage. Ihr werdet den Umgang mit Waffen lernen, damit ihr euch auch ohne Zauberstab verteidigen könnt. Stell dir mal vor du bist in einem Kampf und verlierst deinen Zauberstab. Was machst du dann, wenn du keine Waffen oder ähnliches hast? Genau, du kannst nichts machen! Und zur 2. Frage. Das geht dich oder euch überhaupt nichts an. Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich soll euch etwas über Waffen beibringen und da ihr noch nie Waffen in der Hand hattet fangen wir ganz von vorne an", meinte der Hatake.

Er griff in eine seiner Taschen. Die Schüler schauten ihm aufgeregt zu. Sie wollten wissen, was er ihnen für eine Waffe zeigen würde. Der Hatake zog etwas heraus.

Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura seufzten. Kakashi hatte tatsächlich sein Buch, das er immer las, hervorgeholt und schlug es auf.

„Was soll den das jetzt?", flüsterte Draco zu einen seine `Leibwächter`. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Macht er das öfters?", fragte Harry Naruto, welcher am Tisch neben dem von Harry und Ron saß. „Yup, leider. Fast bei jedem Tr... äh jeder Stunde holt er sein perverses Buch raus und liest es?", der Blonde hätte sich fast verplappert. Der Brillenträger nickte und blickte wieder zu dem Lehrer.

„Hey, sie sollen uns unterrichten und nicht lesen!", meinte Draco verärgert.

„Hä? Oh, ja achso", er blickte von seinem Buch auf und holte ein Kunai hervor: „Das ist eine Standard Waffe bei uns Zauberern in Japan. Man nennt es Kunai", der Hatake erklärte den Schülern die Funktion eines Kunais.

„Der kann wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Ziel treffen, selbst wenn es 5 schritte von ihm entfernt ist", flüsterte Draco abwertend.

Der Blonde schreckte zurück, als plötzlich knapp neben seinem Kopf ein Kunai vorbeiflog und hinter ihm in der Wand stecken blieb.

„Ach wirklich? Hör jetzt besser zu, sonst verfehle ich nächstes Mal nicht!", drohte der Hatake.

„Das geschieht ihm recht", flüsterte Naruto. Harry und Ron konnten ihm nur zustimmen. Dann klingelte auch schon die Schulglocke.

Die 6 wollten gerade gehen, als Kakashi Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura zurück rief. Diese machten sich auch sofort zu ihm. Harry, Hermine und Ron warteten wieder vor der Tür. „_Was gibt's_?", fragte Naruto. Kakashi antwortete sofort: „_Wir treffen uns heute Abend, vor der Nachtruhe in der Großen Halle, um den Wachplan zu besprechen_" „_Hai_", meinten die 3 Genins gleichzeitig. Danach gingen sie zu den 3 außen wartenden zurück.

Währenddessen bei Harry Hermine und Ron:

Die 3 gingen heraus, um vor der Tür auf ihre neuen Freunde zu warten. Draußen hörten sie Draco sagen: „Wenn mein Vater das hört, wird dieser Freak nie mehr unterrichten!"

„Hey Malfoy, du bist doch selbst Schuld. Du hättest ja nicht reden müssen", verteidigte Ron seinen neuen Lehrer.

„Ach ja Weasley? Und was willst du jetzt machen?", spottete der Blonde. Ron wollte auf den Angeber losgehen, doch wurde er von Hermine und Harry zurück gehalten.

Der Rothaarige protestierte, doch Hermine Sagte zu ihm, dass das nichts bringen würde und dass er sicher dafür ärger kriegen würde. Lachend lief Malfoy weg. „Das nächste Mal mach ich ihn fertig", flüsterte Ron zu sich selbst.

Er spürte plötzlich einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf.

Harry und Hermine ließen ihn los. Während er sich um drehte um seine Ahnung zu bestätigen, wer ihn geschlagen hatte. Hörte er auch schon die Stimme der Geahnten : „Hör auf mit so einem Mist! Das bringt dich nur in Schwierigkeiten" Es war Sakura. Eingeschüchtert nickte er.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie unterhielten sich noch über den ersten Unterrichtstag, bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen gab.

„Leute wartet noch mal kurz!", meinte Naruto, bevor sie losgingen. Der Blonde rannte nach oben und kam mit etwas die Treppe wieder herunter. „Was ist das?", fragte Harry. „Das mein lieber Harry, ist das beste was es gibt. Ramen. Zwar nicht die von Ichiraku aber immerhin Ramen", meinte der Uzumaki schwärmend. „Was sind Ramen?", fragte der Brillenträger verwirrt. „Ramen ist eine japanische Nudelsuppe", klärte ihn Hermine auf. Sasuke und Sakura konnten über das verhalten von ihrem Teampartner nur den Kopf schütteln.

Danach gingen die 6 zum Abendessen. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch. Das Essen stand schon auf diesem. Ron tat sich einen Riesen Haufen auf den Teller. Naruto suchte Gerade Wasser. Er hatte welches gefunden, aber dieser war nicht heiß. „Verdammt! Was mach ich jetzt?", fragte er in die Runde. „Warte mal, ich kenne da einen Zauberspruch", meinte Hermine. Diesen Zauberspruch wendete sie auch gleich an. Und er funktionierte. Das Wasser war heiß.

„Danke! Danke! Du bist echt mein Lebensretter, dattebayo!", jubelte der Uzumaki. „Kein Problem", meinte diese. Der Blonde schüttete das Wasser in seine Packung Instant-Ramen.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die 3 Ninjas von Harry, Hermine und Ron, da sie mit Iruka und Kakashi noch etwas besprechen mussten.

Nachdem sich die Halle geleert hatte kamen Iruka und Kakashi zu den 3. „_Hey_", begrüßte der Braunhaarige die. „_Hallo Iruka-Sensei. Kakashi-Sensei_", grüßte der Blondschopf zurück. „_Wir müssen besprechen, wann wer wache vor dem Stein halten muss. Dieser wird zwar von verschiedenen Fallen bewacht aber Dumbledore meinte einer sollte Nachts Wache halten_", erklärte Kakashi.

„_Ich denke das Ich heute die erste Wache halte, bis 4 Uhr und dann mich Kakashi ablöst. Morgen hält dann Sakura als erstes und dann Naruto. Dann Sasuke die Erste dann geht es wieder von vorne los. OK?_", fragte der Braunhaarige noch einmal nach. „_Hai_", antworteten die Genins.

„_Gut. Da das ja jetzt geklärt ist, würde ich gerne wissen, wie euer erster Schultag verlaufen ist_", fragte Iruka. „_Es war echt cool, dattebayo! Auch wenn wir einen kleinen Streit mit so einem Draco Malfoy hatten_" Iruka schaute den Blonden fragend an.

„_War das nicht der, dem ich mit dem Kunai beworfen habe_?", fragte Kakashi nach. Naruto nickte. „_DU HAST WAS_?", schrie Iruka entsetzt.

„_Geht lieber, wenn ihr nicht getötet werden wollt_", riet der Hatake den Genins, scherzend.

Das ließen sich die 3 nicht 3 Mal sagen. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum meinte Naruto: „_Jetzt bekommt Kakashi-Sensei ärger. Mal was neues_" Seine 2 Teampartner konnten ihm nur zu stimmen.

Als die Ninjas im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen unterhielten sie sich noch ein bisschen mit ihren neuen Freunden und gingen danach ins Bett.

So das war das 4. Kapitel

Ich find das Kapitel irgendwie schlecht. Bin aber zu faul es neu zu machen XD

Was haltet ihr?

Naja ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ihr werdet die Geschichte weiterhin verfolgen.

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr warum Iruka und Kakashi nicht beim Frühstück waren und warum Kakashi zu spät war.


	5. Wo sind wir?

Hier ist Kapitel 5:

Wo sind wir?

Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, da ich umgezogen bin. Und so den ganzen Umzugsstress hatte.(teilweise war ich auch einfach nur zu faul XD)

Aber ich will euch ja nicht mit meinen Dingen langweilen. Hier ist das Kappi:

Irukas Sicht:

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte mich um. „_Wo bin ich?_", fragte ich mich. Doch dann fielen mir die Ereignisse wieder ein.

Die neue Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die Mission und das neue Fach. Ich blickte auf die Uhr die über der Tür hing. Es war halb 7. Das Frühstück begann erst um 8 Uhr und der Unterricht fing erst um 9 Uhr an. Gähnend stand ich auf und ging ins Bad um zu Duschen, Zähne zu putzen und was man sonst noch so machte. Nach 20 Minuten kam ich frisch geduscht heraus und ging zum Kleiderschrank, um mich umzuziehen. Als ich fertig war ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, um meine Unterlagen noch einmal durch zu gehen.

Jäh wurde ich aus meiner Konzentration gerissen, als es plötzlich, an der Tür, klopfte. „_Ist es schon so spät?_", fragte ich mich selbst und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde bis wir eigentlich los mussten: „_Was macht er den jetzt schon hier? Er kommt doch nie pünktlich und schon gar nicht zu früh!_" Wieder hörte ich es klopfen. Schnell, um ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen, ging ich zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Vor mir stand wirklich Kakashi. „_Was machst du jetzt schon hier?_", fragte ich ihn freundlich. „_Wieso? Darf ich nicht auch ein mal früher kommen?_", meinte er mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Ich musste grinsen, denn ich wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, sondern scherzte. Denn in seinen Augen war keinerlei Wut zu finden, sondern nur Schalk.

„_Willst du rein kommen?_", fragte ich ihn gleich. Er nickte: „_Ja, aber nur kurz. Ich habe noch etwas anderes vor_" Meine linke Augenbraue wanderte Richtung Haaransatz.

Was hatte er vor? Und vor allem, warum kommt er vorher zu mir? Um meine Neugierde zu befriedigen, fragte ich nach: „_Warum bist du dann hier, wenn du was zu erledigen hast?_" „_Na, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du auch mit kommst_", antwortete mein Gegenüber mit einem fragenden Blick. Das hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Deswegen stotterte ich auch leicht, als ich ihm zusagte.

Normale Sicht:

Kakashi nickte, ging aus der Tür und deutete dem Braunhaarigen ihm zu folgen. Plötzlich, nach 5 Minuten, fragte Iruka: „_Warte mal. Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?_"

Der Hatake musste grinsen, auch wenn man es, wie immer durch die Maske nicht sehen konnte. „War ja klar, dass das erst jetzt kommt", dachte der Grauhaarige, währenddessen, zu sich selbst. „_Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein bisschen spazieren gehen_" „_Und wieso soll ich mitgehen?_", fragte der Chunin weiter, skeptisch. „_Naja ich dachte, dass du vielleicht mitkommen willst_", antwortete Kakashi. Damit gab sich Iruka zufrieden.

„_Also, wohin gehen wir jetzt?_", der Braunhaarigen schaute seinen Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an. „_Ähm... ja das ist so ne Sache_", er kratzte sich, mal wieder am Hinterkopf: „I_ch hab eigentlich keine Ahnung. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du etwas vorschlägst_" Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen, da Iruka nachdachte. „_Hmm... wie wäre es, wenn wir zum See gehen?_" Kakashi nickte und so machten sich die beiden auf, in Richtung See.

Das hatten sie zumindest gedacht, denn plötzlich standen sie vor in einem Winkel des Schlosses, in dem sie noch nie waren. „_Sag mal Kakashi, kann es sein, dass wir uns verlaufen haben?_", fragte Iruka. „_Hmm... Yup, ich denke so kann man es ausdrücken_", beantwortete der andere die Frage, gelassen. Der Braunhaarige schaute auf seine Uhr. Das Frühstück war schon fast vorbei.

„_Oh, man! In 10 Minuten fängt mein Unterricht an! Wieso hab ich zugestimmt mit dir mit zugehen? War doch klar das, dass wieder Probleme mit sich bringt_", seufzte er.

Irukas Sicht:

Oh Kami, in 10 Minuten fängt mein erster Unterricht an. Und wir stecken in irgendeinem Winkel des Schlosses fest.

Was musste ich auch unbedingt mit Kakashi mit gehen? War ja klar, dass da irgendwas passieren musste! Ich blickte zu meinem Gegenüber und sah das dieser total entspannt war. War ja klar. Er hat ja auch in der ersten Stunde frei und außerdem kommt er sowieso immer zu spät. „_Und wie soll ich jetzt pünktlich zum Unterricht kommen_?", fragte ich den Hatake.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „_Gehen wir einfach einmal da entlang_" Dann ging er auch schon los. Da ich es nicht besser wusste folgte ich ihm.

Kakashis Sicht:

Entspannt ging ich den Gang entlang, denn ich wusste etwas was mein Gefährte nicht wusste. Und zwar den Weg! Ok, vielleicht ist das ein bisschen fies von mir ihm vorzuspielen, dass wir uns verlaufen haben, aber das Gesicht das er gemacht hatte, war es wert gewesen.

Ich grinste, denn mein Plan hatte perfekt funktioniert. Der Plan beinhaltete Iruka vorzuspielen, dass wir uns verlaufen hatten, und somit ich ihn ein bisschen ärgern konnte, denn er war einfach zu niedlich wenn er genervt ist, und ich mit ihm Zeit verbringen konnte.

Iruka lief inzwischen neben mir, deshalb konnte ich beobachte wie er auf seine Uhr schaute und seufzte: „_Nur noch 5 Minuten. Das schaffen wir nie_"

„_Keine Sorge. Wir werden dich schon zum Klassenzimmer bringen"_, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. 5 Minuten vor Stundenanfang war der Umino am verzweifeln, da wir immer noch nicht vor dem Klassenzimmer waren: „_Was mache ich den für einen Eindruck, wenn ich bei meiner ersten Stunde zu spät komme_?"

„_Ach, mach dir darüber mal keinen Kopf, wie du weist komme ich auch immer zu spät und ich lebe noch_", ich grinste, und fuhr fort: „Außerdem_ sind wir doch schon da_" Ich blieb, vor der Klassenzimmertüre stehen und drehte mich zu Iruka um. Mein Grinsen wurde noch größer, als ich das erstaunte Gesicht sah. Das plötzliche Ankommen kommentierte er mit einem erstaunten „_Oh_". Dann grinste auch er: „_Puh, so ein Glück. Arigato Kakashi_" „_Kein Problem., aber was kriege ich jetzt zum Dank?_", neckte ich ihn.

Irukas Sicht:

Ich stockte, dass hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Er wollte etwas zum Dank? Er war doch daran Schuld, dass ich fast zu spät gekommen wäre. „_Hier, du kriegst das hier zum Dank"_, damit schlug ich ihm nicht gerade stark, aber auch nicht zu leicht, auf die Schulter: „_Wegen dir war ich doch erst in diesem Schlamassel_!"

„_Gomen Iruka. Aber du bist ja jetzt da_", entschuldigte er sich bei mir. Nun musste ich schon wieder grinsen. Ich konnte auf den Hatake einfach nicht lange wütend sein. Auch er grinste. Ach, wie sehr ich dieses Grinsen mochte. Schade, dass er das nicht öfters macht.

„_Ich sollte dann mal reingehen_", meinte ich, als mir wieder einfiel, dass ich doch fast zu spät war. Mein Gegenüber nickte und verabschiedete sich von mir. Auch ich verabschiedete mich, dann ging ich ins Klassenzimmer.

Kakashis Sicht:

Puh, das war noch einmal gut gegangen. Ich bin so froh, dass Iruka mir, warum auch immer, nie lange böse sein kann.

Da ich die erste Stunde frei hatte ging ich zurück in meine Wohnung. Dort angekommen legte ich mich ins Bett, betrachtete die Bilder und Obitos Brille und dachte nach. Was würden wohl Minato, Rin, Obito und Vater denken, wenn sie wüsste das ich auf einem Mann stehe?

Minato würde wahrscheinlich versuchen mich mit ihm zu verkuppeln und dabei kläglich versagen. Obito würde vielleicht ein am Anfang schockiert sein, mich dann aber versuchen zu ärgern, aber mich dabei unterstützen.

Rin wäre bestimmt schockiert und ein bisschen traurig gewesen, da sie mich ja geliebt hatte, aber letztendlich hätte sie es verstanden und mir das beste gewünscht.

Mein Vater hätte hoffentlich nur mein bestes gewollt und wäre Einverstanden gewesen. Doch ich wusste nicht wie er reagiert hätte. Dafür kannte ich ihn zu kurz. Damals hatte ich keinen Gedanken an so ein Thema verschwendet. An so etwas hatte ich in dem Alter noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich blickte auf die Uhr, im Raum und bemerkte, dass ich schon 5 Minuten zu spät war.

„_Ich hoffe es geht für euch in Ordnung, dass ich ihn liebe_", sagte ich leise, stand dann auf und ging zum Klassenzimmer.

Bis zum Mittag hielt ich Unterricht, da ich aber nach dem Mittagessen wieder eine Stunde frei hatte, bis ich dann die Klasse mit meinen Schülern hatte, ließ ich das Mittagessen ausfallen und ging wieder in meine Wohnung.

Dort setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und fing an mein Icha Icha zu lesen. Nach einiger Zeit blickte ich auf die Uhr und erkannte dass ich noch 5 Minuten hatte, bis zu meinem Unterricht, doch ich konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Ich las nämlich gerade meine Lieblingsstelle. Als ich schon seit 5 Minuten unterrichten sollte, machte ich mich, widerwillig, auf den Weg.

Dort angekommen bemerkte ich wie Naruto sich mit einem blondhaarigen Jungen streitete. Was stellt er jetzt schon wieder an? Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte bemerkten mich ein paar Schüler und sagten, dass ich zu spät bin.

„Ja, ähm, das war so...", ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. Ich konnte ihnen ja schlecht erzählen, dass mich mein Buch aufgehalten hat. Zum Glück habe ich noch Obitos alte Ausreden, die benutzte ich sowieso jedes Mal: „Mir ist eine schwarze Katze über den Weg gelaufen, deshalb musste ich einen Umweg nehmen" Daraufhin meinte Sakura laut, das das eine Lüge sei. Nach einer kurzen Szene lies ich die Schüler ins Klassenzimmer.

Kurz begrüßte ich mich, erklärte was ich ihnen dieses Jahr beibringen sollte und fragte ob es noch Fragen gibt. Die Hand von einem blonden, arrogant aussehenden, Jungen ging nach oben. „Ja, der Blonde da", meinte ich.

Worauf der Junge gleich meinte, dass sein Name Draco Malfoy wäre. Als ob mich das interessieren würde, wie er heißt. Desinteressiert nickte ich, damit er seine Frage stellte: „Und ich habe 2 Fragen. Was bringt es uns zu wissen mit Waffen um zu gehen? Und warum ist fast ihr ganzes Gesicht verdeckt?"

Ich musste grinsen. Es war klar, dass diese Frage kommt. Ich beantwortete die Fragen: „Zu der ersten Frage. Ihr werdet den Umgang mit Waffen lernen, damit ihr euch auch ohne Zauberstab verteidigen könnt. Stell dir mal vor du bist in einem Kampf und verlierst deinen Zauberstab. Was machst du dann, wenn du keine Waffen oder ähnliches hast? Genau, du kannst nichts machen! Und zur 2. Frage. Das geht dich oder euch überhaupt nichts an", dann redete ich gleich weiter: „Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich soll euch etwas über Waffen beibringen und da ihr noch nie Waffen in der Hand hattet fangen wir ganz von vorne an"

Ich bemerkte, wie die Kinder aufgeregt auf die Waffe warten, die ich gerade herausholen wollte. Eigentlich wollte ich ohne weiteres weiter machen, doch da kam mir eine Idee.

Ich könnte das Icha Icha nehmen und lesen und damit die Kinder ein bisschen verwirren. Die Gesichter sind bestimmt lustig und außerdem wollte ich sowieso weiter lesen. Also nahm ich das Buch hervor und fing an zu lesen. Ab und zu beobachtete ich die Gesichter der Kinder. Diese flüsterten verwirrt miteinander. Schon wieder fing ich an zu grinsen. Das tat ich heute ungewöhnlich oft.

So ging das noch weiter, bis Draco Malfoy meinte, dass ich sie unterrichten sollte und nicht lesen. „Hä? Oh, ach so", meinte ich und tat leicht verwirrt. Dann holte ich die Waffe, die ich ihnen zeigen wollte und erklärte währenddessen die Funktion eines Kunais. Als ich geendet hatte hörte ich wie der Malfoy Junge zu seinen Freunden meinte ich würde ein Ziel nicht mal 5 Schritte entfernt treffen.

Wenn er wüsste, was ich alles schon getan hatte, würde er nicht so sprechen. Ich warf das Kunai genau an seinem Kopf vorbei. Nun war der Bengel verstummt. „Ach wirklich? Hör jetzt besser zu, sonst verfehle ich nächstes Mal nicht!", drohte ich. Er ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Kurz darauf klingelte die Schulglocke.

Ich rief meine 3 Schüler zu mir um ihnen zu sagen, dass wir uns vor der Nachtruhe treffen. Dann ging ich, bis zum Abendessen in meine Wohnung.

Beim Abendessen (Irukas Sicht):

Ich saß gemütlich auf meinem Stuhl, am Lehrertisch, beim Abendessen und wartete auf Kakashi. Er musste jetzt schließlich mal etwas essen. Beim Mittagessen war er schon nicht dabei gewesen. Nachdem das Essen schon eine Viertel Stunde ging sagte McGonnagal zu mir: „Kommt ihr Freund schon wieder nicht zum Essen?" Ehrlich antwortete ich ihr: „Doch, ich denke schon das er kommt. Aber Kakashi hat es nicht so mit der Pünktlichkeit" Dann lächelte ich sie entschuldigend an. Sie nickte und wendete sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Kakashi und setzte sich neben mich. „_Yo_", begrüßte er mich. „Was hat dich diesmal aufgehalten?", fragte ich ihn.

„Hmm, mal nachdenken... Ich habe mich verlaufen?", meinte er scherzend. Ich musste Lachen. „_Ich hab Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura gesagt, dass wir uns vor Bettruhe hier treffen, um die Wache zu besprechen, ok?_", fragte er mich ganz nebenbei, während er Essen auf seinen Teller tat. Ich nickte. Als wir fertig mit Essen waren und alle Schüler, bis auf die 3 Genin, in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein sollten beredeten wir die Wache für den Stein. Ich würde heute als erstes Wache halten.

Dann sprach ich ein Thema an welches mich sehr interessierte. Ihr erster Unterrichtstag. Naruto sagte daraufhin gleich: „_Es war echt cool, dattebayo! Auch wenn wir einen kleinen Streit mit so einem Draco Malfoy hatten" _Fragend schaute ich den Uzumaki an.

Er wird doch nicht gleich am ersten Schultag ärger gemacht haben. Gerade als ich nachfragen wollte mischte sich Kakashi ein: „_War das nicht der, dem ich mit dem Kunai beworfen habe_?" Vergessen war die Sorge, dass Naruto ärger gemacht heben könnte.

„_DU HAST WAS?_", schrie ich entsetzt. So etwas konnte er doch nicht tun! Er hätte ihn verletzten können! „_Geht lieber, wenn ihr nicht getötet werden wollt", _riet Kakashi den 3 Genin, scherzend. „_Wieso hast du einen Jungen mit einem Kunai beworfen?_", bohrte ich weiter nach. Er erzählte mir wie es dazu kam. „_Das ist noch lange kein Grund den Jungen mit einem Kunai zu bewerfen! Es hätte was passieren können!_", sagte ich wütend. Doch ich merkte schon wie die Wut langsam wieder verschwand. Verdammt, ich konnte ihm echt nie lange böse sein. „_Gomen nasai_", entschuldigte er sich. Ich nickte und sagte: „_Mach es einfach nicht mehr, ok?_" Er nickte leicht. Damit war die Sache vom Tisch.

Normale Sicht:

Dann herrschte schweigen, da keiner der beiden wusste was er sagen könnte. Nach 5 Minuten meinte Iruka: „_Ich denke, dass ich langsam mal gehe, um den Stein zu bewachen_"

„_Ja, gute Idee. Wir sehen uns dann, wenn ich dich ablöse_", damit ging er. Auch der Braunhaarige machte mich auf um Eingang des Steines. Die Wache verlief einwandfrei. Auch die Ablösung durch Kakashi lief ohne Probleme. Der Umino ging in seine Wohnung, zog sich schnell um, legte sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

Ja das wars auch schon wieder.

Das Kap ist, wie ich finde ein bisschen lahm, aber was solls.

Aber wichtiger ist wie ihr es findet, oder nicht? Also wie fandet ihr es? XD

Bis zum nächsten mal...

….äh ja, ich hab noch eine Frage. Da ich keinen Plan hab was ich mit Sakura machen soll, frage ich euch mal mit wen sie zusammen kommen soll. Ich meine sie kann ja nicht als einziges alleine bleiben. ( Dann wär sie doch ganz traurigXD ) Meine Idee wäre Harry gewesen. Aber wie gesagt ich hab eigentlich noch keine Ahnung. Falls euch jemand einfällt schreibt es mir!

Also bis dann!


End file.
